Academia Couplet
by L.J. Lezama
Summary: ¿Qué oscuro secreto se oculta tras las puertas de la Academia Couplet? ¿Qué ser vil cruza sus pasillos cada noche? En un sitio completamente desconocido… ¿En quien puedes confiar? -Son solo un monton de niñatos ricos y engreídos.- Por alguna razón, el comentario de Alice no logro tranquilizarme. Me estremeci al percibir nuevamente sobre mi unos amenazadores ojos rojizos.


**Los personajes pertenecen a la saga Crepúsculo.**

* * *

Entrelazaba mis dedos una y otra vez, como si tratara de hacer un conjuro para calmar los nervios. Un suspiro escapo de mis labios y mire por el cristal. Verde. Todo era completamente verde. ¿Es que acaso ese lugar podría estar mas lejos de la civilización?

"No será tan malo. No puede ser tan malo" Repetía esta frase como una especie de mantra moderno pero era difícil calmarme, tenia los nervios a flor de piel. Llevaba aproximadamente 30 minutos en ese taxi y pensaba que me volvería loca.

Recordé la cara de mi madre al despedirme de ella en el aeropuerto de Phoenix.

 _-Te echare mucho de menos Bella.- Susurro y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro._

 _-Yo igual mamá.- Respondí a su sonrisa tratando de que la amargura y la tristeza no se notaran en mi rostro. No lo había logrado._

 _-¿Segura que quieres ir querida?- Preguntó por quinta vez en el día.- Ya sabes, no es que realmente debas._

 _Sus ojos cansinos me carcomieron en el alma. No, no quería ir, pero debía ir.- Claro que si.- Dije y me miro con perspicacia.- No te preocupes, estaré bien._

 _-Ya. De acuerdo. Eres muy madura para tu edad, Bella.- Me sonrió y yo asentí mientras depositaba un beso en mi frente._

 _Un pitido proveniente del altavoz vino acompañado de una voz femenina._

 _-"Ultimo llamado. Pasajeros del vuelo 815 con destino a Washington por favor abordar por la puerta 12."_

 _-Bien. Esa es la última llamada de mi vuelo.- dije y mi madre me abrazo fuertemente haciéndome tirar mi bolso. No pude evitarlo, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. La extrañaría tanto._

 _-Te quiero, Bella. Cuídate.- Me arreglo el cabello y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Recogí mi bolso del piso y le sonreí._

 _-Te llamare. Lo prometo. Yo también te quiero mamá.- Le dije y corrí hacia la puerta evitando llorar mas._

El auto se detuvo bruscamente. ¡Oh! Habíamos llegado y no me había dado cuenta. Inhale fuertemente. Estaba empezando a arrepentirme de todo esto.

El conductor se volteo a verme y musito con voz sobria: Hemos llegado, señorita.- Me miro esperando a que saliera del auto. Repentinamente pude prestarle un poco mas de atención a lo que me rodeaba y se hizo perceptible el repiquetear de las gotas en el cristal. Genial, había comenzado a llover.

-Mmm. Si, claro.- dije con voz apagada y le tendí un rollo de billetes verdes. El conductor salio del auto desplegando un paraguas y yo trate de tragarme mis miedos antes de salir del auto. Al instante la puerta se abrió y tuve que parpadear varias veces para que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la luz. Una pálida mano se extendió hacia mí y la tome para salir del auto. Estaba demasiado fría al tacto, casi como si hubiese estado en la nevera. O quizás me estaba dando fiebre del mero miedo que ahora sentía.

Cuando salí del auto pude reconocer al hombre que me había tendido la mano. Era alto, fornido y pálido como ningún otro. Una sonrisa muy amable se desplegaba en su rostro. Tenia rasgos finos y bien formados, con una nariz y una boca perfectas, varios mechones negros se escapaban de su peinado. Lo había reconocido de las imágenes impresas en la docena de panfletos, resúmenes y hojas de información de la academia que habían llegado junto a la carta de hace tres mese pero la diferencia mas notable que podía señalar entre esa imagen y el hombre de carne y hueso eran sus ojos, tenían un extraño color carmesí que se mezclaban con un marrón aun mas raro.

-Buenas tardes, Señorita Swan, estábamos esperándola.- Asentí sin aun poder quitar la vista de su rostro. Me di cuenta por primera vez que el hombre llevaba un paraguas y eso era lo que evitaba que me mojara.- Mi nombre es Aro Vulturi.- su presentación continuo.- Y soy el director de este instituto.

Su sonrisa me desubico un poco. Si bien la información de la academia había señalado que este hombre era el director no decía nada más. ¿Qué edad tenía? En otros colegios e internados los directores tenían como 100 años.

Creo que intuyo mi pensamiento y sonrió aun mas ampliamente.- Bienvenida al Instituto Couplet.- dijo estrechándome la mano.

-Gracias.- murmure intimidada nuevamente con el tacto de su gélida mano.

Un carraspeo provino de detrás de mi espalda, gire para fijarme en la cara de fastidio del taxista, era obvio que quería irse de allí lo mas rápido posible. Me fije en las dos pesadas maletas que el pobre hombre sostenía con una sola mano mientras que con la otra llevaba el paraguas. Corrí hacia el, resbale un poco por el barro pero logre coger las dos maletas. Unas cuantas gotas cayeron en mi cabello y una se deslizo hasta mi mejilla. Aro se acerco y tomo una de las maletas, me dio el paraguas y acto seguido me arrebato la otra maleta.

Mire al conductor y murmure un gracias, él solo asintió con la cabeza y se volvió a refugiar en su auto. Aro seguía expectante frente a mí esperando a que estuviera lista para entrar. Trague groso y recordé porque estaba aquí.

-Vamos antes de que pesquemos un resfriado.- Aro murmuro y echo a andar junto a mi. No me había fijado antes en el colosal edificio que se cernía a unos 20 metros de nuestra posición. Me quede sin aire en un segundo y juraría que el color desapareció de mi rostro.

Escuche la ruedas del taxi empezar a moverse entre el barro y estaba a punto de empezar a correr detrás de el. Como si la idea de un instituto no fuera suficientemente aterradora, la fachada de este provocaba que el frio se te calara en los huesos y el miedo te invadiera como cuando estas a punto de ver una película de terror. Parecía más un castillo medieval que un instituto.

Las altas paredes de piedras grises y negras se extendían hasta el cielo con unos cuantos ventanales de cuerpo completo. Vi las puntas de lo que pensé eran torres a lo lejos. Un rayo cruzo el cielo iluminando el sitio y tuve un flash del castillo de Nosferatu. Esto era simplemente aterrador.

Nos acercamos hacia la gran puerta de madera. Pensé que esto definitivamente se había construido en los tiempos de la caza de brujas de Salem.

Aro movió la cabeza haciéndome entender que seria mejor que abriera la puerta. Empuje la pesada puerta con una sola mano y para mi grata sorpresa no rechino como esperaba que lo hiciera.

El vestíbulo no era tan aterrador como el exterior del castillo, pero tampoco llegaba a ser una sala llena de dulces. Las paredes eran al igual que la fachada, la única diferencia eran los tonos grisáceos un poco más claros que la piedra del exterior. Dos grandes ventanales adornaban los laterales de la habitación, tenían una anchura inimaginable y llegaban hasta el techo, con colores muy vivos a pesar de la falta de luz.

Los vitrales estaban completamente dedicados al escudo de la academia, aquel que me había extrañado tanto ver en la carta de invitación: Un blanco caballo se situaba a la derecha alzado en sus dos patas traseras haciéndole frente al majestuoso león también apoyado en sus patas trasera y que se acompañaba de una despampanante melena dorada; entre los dos había un escudo con cuadros de ajedrez rojos y negros. Un yelmo y una corona se situaban sobre las bestias, los lambrequines morados y rojos mate colgaban a ambos lados extendiéndose hasta casi tocar las cabezas de las dos bestias. Un gran fénix dorado se imponía encima de la corona y el yelmo finalizando un escudo tan particular como este

Un carraspeo –obviamente proveniente de Aro- me obligo volver a la realidad. Le mire y su sonrisa aun continuaba allí, me señalo las escaleras de piedra que estaban al frente y en las que por primera vez me fijaba.

Caminamos por los pasillos que hasta subir nuevamente otras escaleras y llegar a un pasillo más corto y finalmente a la oficina del director. Esta definitivamente era la sala más normal de la academia, con paredes de un dorado acogedor, asientos de cuero y con muchos cuadros coloridos. Un montón de libros se hacían espacio en la gran librería en la pared derecha. Un gran ventanal en el fondo con vista al bosque y una pequeña chimenea en la pared izquierda terminaban de adornar la habitación.

Aro dejo las maletas a un lado de la puerta y fue a sentarse detrás de su escritorio. Me invito a tomar asiento con una sonrisa.

-Estamos muy alegres de que hayas aceptado ingresar en nuestro Instituto.- Su sonrisa era verdadera.- Seguro pasaras una excelente estadía aquí.

-Mmm. Si, sobre eso. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?- dije y me mordí la lengua apenas pronuncie las palabras.

-¿Por qué?- dijo y la confusión se extendió por su rostro.

-¿Por qué me invitaron a pertenecer a este lugar? Y más aun con una beca. Digo, no tengo excelentes notas, ni me destaco en el deporte o la música. Tampoco provengo de una familia de renombre como para traerle publicidad al instituto. Tan solo soy… -suspire y sostuve su mirada carmesí con la última palabra:- Normal.

Un silencio se filtro entre nosotros mientras manteníamos nuestras miradas conectadas. Su semblante serio era sinónimo de que estaba pensando su respuesta muy bien.

-Señorita Isabella.- pronuncio mi nombre con un acento francés que no había detectado antes.- La Academia Couplet esta dedicada a la enseñanza y el aprendizaje desde el momento en que fue fundado. En esta institución tenemos a los hijos de las más prestigiosas familias del país, por no decir, el continente, pero –hizo una pausa mientras trataba de leer mi mirada- eso no es una limitante para nosotros. Por el contrario, consideramos que la interacción social con personas de diferentes culturas, religiones, razas o costumbres es sumamente enriquecedora y sin duda nos interesan los resultados que esta interacción acarree. Iniciamos este programa apenas este año y es nuestra forma de incitar una sana y, digámoslo de esta forma, diversa convivencia. Si bien hemos pasado por un proceso de selección, del que creo se aburriría si le explicara en detalle, este año tenemos aproximadamente a 40 personas nuevas tan "normales" como usted.

Sabía que en este momento debería estar por lo menos un poco ofendida, que se me considerara material para un experimento social no resultaba nada halagador, pero realmente no tenía nada que decir. Por muy extraño que resultara ese bendito "programa" realmente nunca espere una respuesta, habría acudido acá así no contara con ningún tipo de información. La explicación de Aro no era del todo desconcertante además resultaba mas que imposible enojarse con una persona como él, capaz de deslumbrar de una manera tal que se te olvidaba que día era.

-Al igual que usted, varias personas han llegado hoy, aun así, las clases no empezaran hasta pasado mañana, ya que mañana será un día dedicado solo para el la mudanza y acondicionamiento de las habitaciones. He de suponer que ha de estar cansada, así que será mejor que vaya a su cuarto.- Rebusco algo en su gaveta y me entrego un sobre. Lo abrí allí mismo, solo contenía papeles y una llave antigua.- Esa es la llave de tu cuarto, o debería decir, de vuestro cuarto, como debes saber compartirás habitación con otra chica, créame cuando te digo que se ha hecho completamente al azar. Los otros papeles indican tus clases y un mapa de la academia, además de un poco de información sobre tu compañera. Por lo que se, la Señorita Cullen no llegara sino hasta mañana, así que podrás escoger tu cama.- Me sonrió amablemente mientras yo me levantaba del asiento.- La cena se servirá a las 7 en punto si gusta de asistir, aunque mañana será obligatorio asistir ya que será la cena de bienvenida.- Asentí una sola vez y emboce una sonrisa en agradecimiento.- Que tenga buenas noches.

-Le deseo lo mismo a usted.- dije y cogi las maletas del piso con el sobre debajo de mi brazo. Escuche la puerta cerrarse detrás de mi y pude respirar tranquilamente. Aun no había dejado de llover pero el bosque se veía cada vez más oscuro, me pregunte cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que había llegado. Camine por el pasillo y baje las escaleras cuando me di cuenta de que no tenia ni la más minima idea de hacia donde me dirigía. Puse las maletas en el suelo y abrí nuevamente el sobre sacando el mapa y la información acerca de mi habitación.

Visto desde arriba la academia tenía una forma heptagonal gigantesca y como si el espacio no fuese suficiente existían otras edificaciones por fuera: un edificio que según el mapa se trataba de los laboratorios de informática, química y física, un gran invernadero donde se impartía la clase de botánica, agronomía y trabajo y varias cabañas para el profesorado y un gigantesco campo de deporte. Algo que realmente me extrañó fue el hueco que se encontraba justo en el centro del edificio, según el mapa, resultaba la "plaza", al menos era reconfortante la idea de poder salir un momento a tomar el sol en una prisión de piedra como esta; además de de que esta era el conector a la entrada del comedor principal.

La academia/castillo contaba con tres pisos en la misma forma heptagonal, se podían contar como mínimo con centenares de habitaciones dedicadas al uso de los estudiantes, más otras aéreas más grandes repartidas entre los tres pisos para utilizarlas como salón de clases. Imaginariamente el edificio estaba dividido en dos; el ala izquierda, ubicada al oeste, estaba dedicada a las habitaciones de los varones, mientras que la derecha, ubicada al este, era para las señoritas. Mi habitación, justo como decía en el papel era la numero 37.

Tras varios intentos fallidos en la búsqueda de mi habitación, por fin pude encontrarla. Quedaba justo en el segundo piso, al suroeste del castillo. Era una habitación lo suficientemente grande como para dar abasto a dos personas, camas blancas de madera tallada al igual que los tocadores. Nuestra ventana al igual que todas de las demás daba una vista hacia el bosque, con la pequeña diferencia de que uno de los arboles crecía lo suficientemente cerca como para poder tocarlo. Como se me había indicado antes, el baño se encontraba justo detrás de alguna de las puertas que había visto antes en el pasillo, como era de esperar en un internado compartiría el baño con al menos unas 20 personas mas.

Me recosté en la que decidí seria mi cama y mire al techo. Definitivamente esto seria un cambio muy grande para mí. Mañana llegaría mi compañera de cuarto y quizás nos odiáramos. Oh bueno, seamos positivas, quizás simplemente nos ignoráramos mutuamente. Y ahora me arrepentía de haber aceptado esa invitación.

Estaba casi segura de que no encajaría en un lugar como este. Tampoco es que encajaba en ningún otro lugar a la perfección.

¿Qué diablos estaba pensando al responder afirmativamente al llamado de hacia 3 meses? ¿Por qué simplemente no le había dicho a mi madre que no quería ir? Oh cierto, tenia que ser una persona madura y dejar a mi madre ser feliz. Desde que Phil se había mudado con nosotras las cosas habían cambiado, ¡y vamos! Esperar dos años a graduarme para ir a la universidad no creo que hubiese sido soportable.

Oh si, esa era yo. La chica que decidió ir a un internado en el final del mundo solo para que su madre pudiera vivir con su nuevo esposo sin tener que preocuparse porque los escucharas haciéndose cariñitos a mitad de la noche.

Pero esto era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella, al fin y al cabo era mi madre. Una muy loca madre que tenía alma de niña. Me alegraba verla feliz y estaba segura de que Phil se encargaba muy bien de eso.

Baje al comedor aproximadamente a las 7:05 después de despedirme de mi madre por teléfono.

Jamás habría pensado que encontrar un sitio se me hiciera tan difícil con todo y mapa en mano. El comedor era grande y amplio para darle cabida a 200 personas que era justo la matricula de la institución. Realmente no era como cualquier otro comedor de colegio, pero era lo mínimo que se podía esperar. Contaba con muchísimas mesas rectangulares y cuadradas donde sentarse y una barra de comidas y ensaladas a la cual me dirigí inmediatamente mientras miraba el piso. Había un segundo piso que creaba una terraza interior pero por lo que pude adivinar estaba dedicado a los profesores. Justo como esperaba, el comedor estaba virtualmente vacio a excepción de al menos unas 10 personas divididas en grupos. Si los perfilabas bien podías darte cuenta de la gran diferencia que había entre los grupos organizados.

Unas cinco personas –tres chicos y dos chicas- que estaban en la esquina lateral no dejaban de verme desde que había puesto un pie en el lugar, era evidente a leguas que eran pertenecientes de esas tan famosas familias de la aristocracia. Otras tres chicas que tenían un aire más normal hablaban animadamente en medio del salón.

Y por ultimo las personas en quien debí fijarme primero. Quizás el par mas perfecto y hermoso que haya visto en mi vida. Estaban sentados muy lejos de los aristócratas y más aun de las normales. No me miraban y sinceramente me alegraba bastante de eso ya que podía observarlos con tranquilidad y sin la inquietud de que me pillaran espiando. Un chico y una chica, ambos rubios, ambos hermosos.

La chica era despampanante. Su cabello dorado caía en cascada por debajo de su busto. Todo en su rostro tenia un perfecto orden: Su pequeña y perfilada nariz, sus carnosos labios, sus sonrosadas mejillas acompañadas de unos hoyuelos encantadores y mas que nada sus exóticos ojos, grandes y ambarinos. Su pálida piel parecia hecha de seda.

El chico que la acompañaba era igual de hermoso, rubio como el sol y con la misma tez pálida. El cabello algo desordenado que le daba un aspecto salvaje y divertido. Fornido y seguramente de buen cuerpo o al menos eso demostraba su playera gris. Una fuerte mandíbula, una nariz perfilada, unos labios rosados e igualmente carnosos y unos ojos ambarinos… que estaban mirándome fijamente.

Voltee inmediatamente la mirada, huyendo como una niña que ha sido pillada haciendo algo tonto. _Simplemente vergonzoso._ Mis mejillas empezaron a arder. _Vergonzoso._ Trate de concentrarme en la ensalada que había servido en mi plato. _Muy Vergonzoso._ Sentí un cosquilleo en mi nuca ¿acaso seguía mirándome? Voltee mi cabeza para ver por encima de mi hombro. _Ojos Ambarinos_. Oh si, allí seguían. _Vergonzoso._

Solté un suspiro ¿cuan mas patética podría ser? Trate de dejar pasar el tema y me concentre nuevamente n seleccionar la comida. Una ensalada. Una manzana. Una bebida. No tenía mucha hambre esta noche. Y que mas daba, el nerviosismo no me impulsaba a comer.

-Disculpa.- Sentí una corriente eléctrica en mi nuca. Una voz fría y varonil se escuchaba a mi espalda.- Se te ha caído esto.

Lentamente voltee mi cabeza. Mis mejillas ardian. ¡Simplemente genial! El chico rubio sostenía mi llave.

-Mmm. Si, ha de haberse caído de mi bolsillo. Gracias.- Su mirada era fría, suficientemente fría como para que me obligara a desviar la mía. Se acerco a la barra, justo a mi lado y tomo una manzana.- Mi nombre es Jasper Hale. Y ella es mi hermana Rosalie.- Por primera vez repare en que la chica estaba justo a su lado. Viéndolos de cerca eran más que idénticos. Gemelos, quizás. Hermosos, definitivamente.

-Eres nueva ¿no es así?- Rosalie mascullo.- Nunca te había visto antes.

-Si, he ingresado este año. Hace unas horas estuve hablando con el director.- Rosalie se quedo mirando a la nada inmersa en sus pensamientos mientras Jasper masticaba el gran pedazo de manzana que se había llevado a la boca.

-Es genial ver gente nueva por aquí. Todos los demás son unos ineptos.- Jasper alzo la voz y empezó a reír. Pude sentir la mirada de los aristócratas en nosotros.

Rosalie se fue a sentar en una mesa cercana y Jasper la siguió, me miro para que fuera a sentarme con ellos.

-Así que ¿de donde eres?- Jasper pregunto mientras se llevaba otro trozo de manzana a la boca.

-Phoenix, California. Realmente no estoy acostumbrada a este clima.- Me miro con cierto recelo dudando de si decía la verdad.

-Pensé que las personas de California eran mas… bronceadas- musito con algo de vergüenza y diversión en la voz.

Me reí por lo bajo.- No me gusta broncearme. Cada vez que voy a la playa mi piel adquiere un color rojo tomate.

-Entiendo.- Musito en voz baja pensativo.- Nosotros somos de Canadá, bueno, digo, vivimos un tiempo allá y ahora estamos aquí.

-Jasper…- La rubia llamo a su hermano entre dientes mientras giraba la mirada hacia la puerta del comedor.

Un joven alto con pelo cobrizo entró en el salón. Era delgado y vestía ropas oscuras. La palidez de su rostro se me hizo familiar. Su andar era tranquilo y despreocupado, se dirigió hacia la barra y comenzó a servirse comida. Al parecer no había notado nuestras miradas sobre él, o quizás si y no le importaba.

Estaba tan abstraída observando al chico nuevo que me sorprendió escuchar el carraspeo tras de mi.

-Eh bueno… Bella, ha sido un placer… Este… Debemos… Nosotros nos vamos a descansar.- Jasper se levantaba rápidamente de la mesa y Rosalie le seguía.- Nos vemos mañana.- Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Desconcertada me despedí con la mano pero estaba casi segura que ninguno de ellos lo había notado ya que habían salido de la estancia en segundos. Note que el chico se había sentado en una mesa al fondo del comedor mientras tranquilamente comía lo que había servido en su plato. Se encontraba completamente abstraído de lo que lo rodeaba.

Me di cuenta que no era la única que observaba al nuevo integrante de la cena, los cinco pares de ojos de los chicos aristócratas estaban clavados en cada movimiento que él hacia. Uno de ellos murmuro algo y note como el resto se sorprendía, se miraron entre si y se hizo un largo silencio, luego se marcharon de uno en uno.

Parpadee varias veces como saliendo de un encantamiento al escuchar el reloj situado encima de la barra del comedor. Eran las 8 en punto. Me di cuenta que casi no había tocado la ensalada que me había servido y di por perdida esa tarea, realmente no tenia hambre. Decidí que me llevaría la manzana para más tarde si la necesitaba.

Termine de tomarme la bebida y me levante para llevar la bandeja a su lugar. Note que las tres chicas continuaban charlando en la mesa del centro, las observe por un instante y esto ocasiono que golpeara la bandeja con el contenedor de basura y se me resbalara de las manos. Perfecto, escribiré un libro de cómo avergonzarte el primer día en una escuela completamente nueva. Por suerte los restos de la ensalada no se desparramaron por el piso y pude recogerla con facilidad, obviamente no sin ponerme roja de pies a cabeza primero. Mientras volvía a poner todo sobre la bandeja sentí unos ojos sobre mí, me sorprendí al ver una mano que sostenía una manzana frente a mí.

-Supongo que esto es tuyo.- El chico de cabello cobrizo me miraba con curiosidad mientras me levantaba del piso.

Le mire y sentí mis mejillas arder.- Sss… S-i, Es mía. Gracias.- Tome la manzana con una mano y roce sus dedos sin querer. Ahora era yo quien lo miraba con curiosidad, me había parecido que su piel era fría, casi tanto como la del Director.

Extrañamente su expresión se volvió severa y por primera vez note el extraño color de sus ojos, eran tan oscuros como la noche, pero tenía unos tonos… ¿rojizos? El chico dio media vuelta, murmuro un seco "de nada" y se marcho.

Me quede estatica por unos segundos. No estaba muy segura de qué había pasado exactamente. Lentamente puse la bandeja sobre la barra y tire el resto de la comida. Tome la manzana mientras la miraba con curiosidad y atravesé la puerta del comedor rumbo hacia mi cuarto.

Definitivamente este había sido un singular primer día.

* * *

 **Hola! Tenia muchísimo tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí. Hace poco encontre esta historia abandonada y llena de polvo en una vieja carpeta de mi computadora y como este capítulo estaba prácticamente listo lo modifique un poco y creo que ha que tal les pareció, creo que me podría animar a seguirlo. :)**


End file.
